Alberta Girl
by TheComdemmedPadfoot
Summary: Full Summary Inside! Kelsy is from Alberta, and moves to Toronto. She plays hockey, and when she meets Derek, both of their competitive sides come out. But what happens when Derek gets jealous that Sam asks her out? What about when he starts messing up?
1. Chapter 1: Kelsy Nyk

**Summary: Kelsy Nyk just moved to Toronto from Edmonton. She plays ice hockey, and she's not one to be messed with. When she meets Derek, the competitive side is brought out in both, and they both want to be the best. But what happens when Sam asks Kelsy out and Derek gets jealous? What about when Casey befriends Kelsy and learns a secret or two? DerekOC, with slight SamOC**

**Chapter One:**

"Looks like we have some new neighbors." Nora said looking out the window. "Hockey sticks, goal nets, looks like another player for your guys high school team." She said looking over to Derek and Sam who were sitting on the couch watching TV.

"I wonder if he's going to try out." Sam said, "We should go and see."

"Yeah. And see how good he is." Derek said as the two got up and left the house. Casey came down stairs as the door closed.

"Where's Derek and Sam going?" She asked looking over to the tv. "I'm taking over now." She said grabbing the remote and sitting on the couch changing it away from a Maple Leafs game.

"They went accross the street. New neighbors that play hockey."

"That's just what we need, another hockey player around." She sighed rolling her eyes. Nora left the room and into the kitchen.

Derek and Sam walked across the street and over to the moving truck. They looked around to see a girl with a basketball, dribbling it and doing tricks before shooting it into the hoop that was attached to the top of the garage. The ball bounced past her and Sam reached down and grabbed it. She walked over and smiled, pushing the small strands of her light brown hair out of her face. "Thanks." She said as Sam passed the ball back to her. "Are you two neighbors here?" She asked them.

"Yeah, I'm Derek. I live accross the street." Derek said, introducing himself.

"And I'm Sam." Sam said shaking her hand. Derek then noticed the girls Edmonton Oilers hoodie that she was wearing.

"From Alberta?" Derek asked her.

"Yep. Oilers are bombin'." She said grinning. "Maple Leaf fans?" She asked them.

"Yeah. What do you expect?" Derek asked her.

"I bet the oilers could beat them." She said challengingly.

"So, where's your brother at?" Sam asked, changing the topic.

"I don't have one." She said, "If you are referring to all the hockey equipment, it's mine."

"Oh, so you watch hockey, _and_ play hockey?" Derek asked smirking.

"What else do you expect? I use to go to the Oilers practices, and they'd give me tips, then I'd go back to my team, and we'd win." She said raising her eye brows.

"Are you challenging me?" Derek asked her.

"Depends. Do you like challenges?" She quirked. "Kelsy Nyk." She said putting out her hand.

"Derek Venturi." He said as they shook hands.

"Kelsy! We need you inside." Her father called.

"Gotta go. But don't worry. Next time, we'll have a little game, and then we'll see who is better." She said winking before turning and leaving with her basketball.

Sam and Derek turned and walked back over to Derek's house. "Looks like she doesn't have a brother." Sam said as they entered. "Do we even let girls on our team?"

"Sam. She's not going to be on the schools' team." Derek said as he closed the door. "That's just not going to happen. I'll make sure of it." He looked over and spotted Casey on the couch. "Off couch. now." He said grabbing the remote from her as he changed it to the Maple Leaf's game.

"Derek!" Casey said standing up.

"_Casey_!" Derek said mocking her as she left.

The next day, Derek went to his home room and sat down in his seat. When the bell rang, a girl walked in with long, waist length light brown hair in a tie at her neck, and bright green eyes. She was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a white tank top with a black zip-up hoodie over it, unzipped. On the back of the hoodie, under the hood, was an Oilers logo, and on the front it said Edmonton on it across the top and Oilers on the bottom. She showed the teacher her paper and the teacher nodded, pointing to the open seat next to Derek for her to sit in.

"Class, this is Kelsy. She's new from Edmonton." The teacher said before Kelsy went to sit.

She sat down next to Derek, "Looks like you just can't get enough of me." Derek said cockily.

"Who ever said I had enough?" She said sitting back in her chair as she pulled out her binder and opened it to a new page. She pulled out a pencil and started to draw quickly, and percise. She continued to draw for the fifteen minutes it took for homeroom to be over with. When the bell rang, Derek got a quick look at the picture she was drawing, it was one of a palace in a huge field, and had great walls around it.

For the next three periods, Derek had entered late, and each time, Kelsy was in his class. And every time, she was placed next to him. "Sick of me yet?" He asked her as they sat in history.

"Never." She said smiling at him before going back to take notes.

It was soon lunch, and Derek met up with Sam. "She's been in every class so far, Sam." Derek said as they sat down at the table. "If she ends up in anymore of my classes, I don't think I can take it!" He complained.

"Why?" Sam asked him.

"She plays hockey, but she's an Edmonton fan, she's beautiful, but she's now a rival for hockey. She's my neighbor, and I have to see her most of the day, every day!" Derek said taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Sounds like your lucky." Sam said pulling out his sandwich and biting into that. "She is pretty hot."

"Thanks for the compliment." Sam's head shot up as Derek choked on his sandwich. "Mind if I sit with you guys. You're honestly the only two people I actually know the name of."

"_Why aren't we special..._" Derek said putting his elbow on the table and putting his head in his hand, he had his face looking away.

"I don't know where my next class is. Can you tell me how to get there?" She said handing her class list to Sam, who offered to take a look at it.

"Oh, you have it with Derek and I." He said, "You can just walk with us." Derek glared at Sam as he handed her list back with him. "You also have fifth we the two of us, and you have sixth with me."

"Awesome! At least I'll know at least one person in one of my classes all the time." She said smiling.

"Casey, isn't that the new girl sitting with Derek and Sam?" Emily asked Casey, pointing over to Kelsy.

"Yeah... maybe we should warn her of Derek..." Casey said standing up.

"Yeah... let me know how it goes.." Emily said staying seated.

"Em..." Casey said.

"Casey, you know what to say, so I'll just stay here and watch our stuff."

"All right." Casey said walking over to Derek, Sam and Kelsy. She stuck her hand out towards Kelsy, "Hi, I'm Casey."

"Kelsy Nyk." Kelsy said shaking her hand.

"Hey, look! It's Casey! Casey was the last new kid. She can help you out." Derek said standing up. "Have fun." He said pushing Casey into the chair and walking away with Sam.

"Casey has the class with us too. See you next period." Sam called as the two boys left.

"You live across the street from me, so hopefully we'll be able to get along." Casey said smiling. "Do you want to come and sit with my friend Emily and me?"

"Uh sure." Kelsy said as she finally saw Derek and Sam leave the cafeteria. "But I thought Derek lived across the street from me..."

"Yeah, we're step siblings." Casey explained. "Emily, this is Kelsy. Kelsy, this is Emily." she said introducing her to Emily.

"Nice to meet you." The two girls said to each other.

"So, what were you doing sitting with Derek?" Casey asked her.

"Derek and Sam were the only two guys I knew since I moved yesterday. We have a lot in common other than the fact that they like the Maple Leafs, and I love the Oilers." Kelsy explained. "And Derek and I are going to play some hockey and I'm going to prove to him that I'm better."

"So all the hockey equiptment belongs to you?" Emily asked her.

"Yeah. I own a lot of Hockey, basketball, and soccer stuff. They're my three main sports, other than baseball, and cross-country."

"You're sure the athletic one." Casey said. "What classes are you taking?"

Kelsy handed her the class list. "first period is algebra 3-4, second is chemistry, third is government, fourth is lunch, fifth is gym, and sixth is art 3-4." Casey read to Emily.

"That's cool. We all have fourth and fifth period together." Emily pipped.

"How many classes do you have with Derek?" Casey asked her.

"Homeroom through fifth." Kelsy said, "And I have fourth through sixth with Sam."

"Aren't you tired of Derek yet?" Casey asked her.

"No, he's pretty cool. Just a bit.... strange." She said, trying to find a word for him.

"You should be wary of Derek. He's not a good person." Casey said, "And don't listen to what anyone tells you about him, because they don't know how arrogant, selfish, and lazy he really is."

"Okay, I won't listen to anyone that tells me anything about him. So I guess that includes you too, Casey." Kelsy said smirking as she grabbed her bag. "I best be off to class. See ya." And with that, Kelsy left the cafeteria.

"Casey?" Emily asked her shocked friend.

The door to Paul's office opened and Casey took a seat in the chair. "Paul, I have a problem."

"That's what I'm typically here for." He said crossing his fingers together. "So, tell me about this problem, Casey."

"There's this new girl here at school, and I think she likes Derek." Casey said quickly, "And I tried warning her about how Derek is, but she just refuses to listen! What should I do, Paul?"

"Do you want me to tell you what _I_ think you should do, or what you want me to tell you to do?" He asked her.

"Both?" She asked meekly.

"I think you should just let it go. If she likes Derek, there's nothing you can do to stop it. And if Derek likes her back, then let things go." Paul advised Casey who sighed. "But what you want me to say is how to interfere. And if you do that, Casey, then it will go just as opposite as to what you planned."

"All right..." Casey said, "I think I know what I'm going to do."

"Casey...?" Paul asked a bit wary.

"Don't worry Paul. I have got everything covered." Casey smiled as she left the office.

"So is the art teacher pretty cool?" Kelsy asked Sam as they left their fifth period and over to their lockers to grab their art bag.

"Yeah. He's really awesome. He'll tell jokes to the class and most of the time you don't even have to do work." Sam told her as they walked down the hall towards the class. When they reached the class, they walked in and Kelsy showed the paper to the teacher who signed it and told her to sit wherever she wanted. She sat with Sam at one of the back tables. "So how long have you been drawing?"

"Just a couple of years." Kelsy said, "I don't think I'm that good. I draw scenery and sports. See?" She showed him some of her arts.

"Wow, those must have taken hours." He said noticing all the details.

"Actually only like twenty minutes." She said, "I have a really hard time taking my time when I draw."

"They're still really good."

"Thanks." She said smiling.

"So, what are you doing this Friday?" Sam asked her.

"Are you asking me out?" She asked him with a small laugh.

"Depends, if I did, would you say yes?" He asked her.

"I guess I would have too." She said smiling as she looked over to her art.

"Do you want to go out?" He asked her.

She laughed before answering, "I'd love too."

The bell rang minutes later and the two left down the hall towards the ice ring that the school had for the hockey team. Kelsy sat on the bleachers as Sam went into the changing room and came out with the team for the practice.

Derek skated over to Sam, "Sam, what is she doing here?" He asked his best friend.

"Dude, she plays hockey. I figured she'd like to see the team." Sam said, "And also... she's kind of my girlfriend now."

"What?!" Derek said looking at Sam in shock. "Sam...my dear friend... you can't be serious..."

"Well Derek, I am." He said as one of the other teammates called Sam over. Derek just stood there in shock.

"Are you the new girl from Alberta?" The coach asked Kelsy who was sitting on the bleachers alone.

"Yeah. I thought I'd come and see how your team plays. I was on my team back home, so I'm just wanting to see the level difference."

"Why don't you jump into a practice uniform, and you can come a join us?" The coach said.

"Are you sure about that?" She asked the coach.

"I'm sure. I'd like to see how another team plays." He said, "What position are you?"

"I can play any. What do you need?" She said.

"We're short a goalie today. Tony left early because he was sick, so if you can be-"

"Oh! I love being goalie! I once took a 20 mile slap-shot to the head. I didn't have my helmet on at the time, because it was being repaired in the shop." She said, "I was knocked out for a couple of minutes, but I just got back up and continued playing."

"Wow, that's pretty tough." The coach said, "There's no one left in the changing room, so you can jump in there and suit up."

She left and came back ten minutes later suited in a goalie outfit. She slid her hair behind her ears before slipping the helmet on and hooking it. She grabbed a goalie stick and glove and skated out to one of the nets. "Everyone, Kelsy Nyk, our newest student, is joining us today for practice. She use to play on a team back in Edmonton."

She waved a hand. Derek narrowed his eyes at her as she smirked. She got ready as the first face-off went down. It was a practice match. Derek won a face-off and got a break away as he headed towards Kelsy net. She came out, sliding back slowly as she watched the puck. He saw one of his teammates out of the corner of his eyes, and passed it to him. His teammate did a fake one-timer as Kelsy slid over, ready to deflect the shot, but he passed it back up to Derek who gave a wrist shot. Kelsy dove onto the ice and it rebounded off her pads, and Derek went to try to pocket it in the corner but she caught it in her glove.

The coach blew his whistle and they started in the face-off on the right side of the goal in one of the face-off circles. He dropped the puck and Derek won again, passing it back to Sam, who brought it through and up towards Kelsy. He shot it to Derek who gave a one-timer. It raised in the air, and Kelsy jumped on the ice and caught it in air, coming back down on the ice and sliding it to one of her teammates, who broke away through the defence and towards the other goal. He did a slap shot and it went through the pie-hole of the other goalie.

Derek skated over towards Kelsy. "You think you're so great, why don't you come out to the face off circle, and we can test real skill there."

"Sure, I'll come out." She said unhooking her helmet. She took off the huge pads and slipped on some knee pads, and a regular helmet. One of the centers took the goalie position as Derek and Kelsy came to the face-off circle on the left side of the goal.

"You ready to be massacred, Venturi?" She challenged.

"You'll never win." He challenged back. The puck was dropped, and their sticks collided, Kelsy winning the draw. She jumped over Derek's stick and skated towards the goal, her teammate passed it from the blue line up from her, and she grabbed the puck from the air and put it on the ground, going one on one with the goalie. She faked left before shooting it over the goalies right shoulder.

"Couldn't even get a hand on the puck I see, Derek." She said as she skated back towards the face off circle.

"Just you wait and see." He said. The puck dropped and Derek won the face off, by passing it to defence who passed it up to Sam. Sam and Derek broke past defence. Kelsy skated quickly past them. Sam passed to Derek to do a one-timer, but when he shot it bounced off Kelsy's helmet, knocking it off. She grabbed the puck and put it on the ice before it fell. She spun through Derek and Sam, before going through the defence. She turned around, skating backwards as she came close to the goalie. She circled the goal-post as the goalie watched her. She bounced the puck off the wall to her team mate. She hit her stick on the ground, signifying to pass the puck to her. Her teammate did and the goalie got ready to block, so she spun the other way and got it in, right past his foot and the post.

"Give up, Derek. You can't win against me. I'll take any hit, any penalty, anything. You'll never win against me." She said smirking.

After the practice game, the coach came over to Kelsy. "You're amazingly talented. Have you ever thought about trying out for the team here?"

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Derek yelled, hearing the coach ask Kelsy to join the team.


	2. Chapter 2: Sam, dinner, and boxing

**Chapter Two:**

The doorbell rang and Casey opened the door to reveal Sam. "Oh, hey Sam." She said letting him in. "Derek's in his room." She said nodding towards the stairs.

"Thanks." Sam said as he headed upstairs.

Before Casey could close the door, Emily appeared. "Hey!" Emily said smiling.

"Hey. What's up?" Casey asked as she let Emily come in.

"I heard that Derek was shown-up at Hockey practice yesterday." Emily said.

"What?" Casey said. "He didn't mention anything about it."

"Why would he? He was shown-up by Kelsy Nyk." Emily told Casey.

"What?! You mean the girl from Alberta?" Casey asked, "The one that lives accross the street from us?"

"Yes, that girl." Emily said, "And did you also hear that Sam and her are dating?"

"What?!" Casey said shocked. "But... I thought she liked Derek."

"I guess not." Emily said, "But from what I heard, Derek doesn't like Sam and Kelsy together, and that Kelsy and Derek are rivals now for the hockey team."

"Aww... poor Derek." Casey said, "Oh well, it's his life." She said shugging it off. "Do you want to go upstairs?"

"Sure." Emily said as they left to go upstairs.

The doorbell rang and Edwin answered it. "Hello?" He said, not recognizing the girl.

"Hi, I was wondering if Derek was home..." Kelsy asked Edwin.

"Uh... are you his girlfriend?" Edwin asked her.

"No! I'm your neighbor." She said, "Kelsy Nyk." She introduced.

"Edwin Venturi." Edwin said shaking her hand. "Yeah, Derek's upstairs."

"Thanks." She said going upstairs and looking for a door that looks like it would be his. She spotted an open door and saw Casey and Emily in it. She walked over to it and knocked before the two girls saw her.

"Kelsy! What are you doing here?" Casey asked standing up.

"Oh, I was looking for Derek, but I'm not sure which room is his." She told Casey.

"Why are you looking for Derek? Aren't you dating Sam? Why would you be looking for your boyfriends best friend? What are you up too?" Casey questioned quickly.

"Yes, I am dating Sam, and I don't think I'm up to anything, other than to apologize." She said looking at Casey like she was crazy.

"Oh..." Casey said, "Well, that's his room there. Sam's in there too."

"Oh..." She said, "I'll come back some other time, then."

"Why don't you come and hang out with Emily and I?" Casey said, "I believe we got off on the wrong foot."

"Yeah, sorry. I'm really bad at befriending girls." Kelsy laughed a bit. "I don't mean to be, I just have a hard time with it."

"Well, come on in." Casey said letting Kelsy come inside her room. "You remember Emily."

"Hey." Kelsy said waving a bit.

"Sorry about yesterday." Emily said, "We were only looking out for you on the whole Derek thing."

"It's okay. I should be saying sorry too." Kelsy said smiling a bit nervous. "I didn't mean to blow up on you guys."

"So I heard your dating Sam." Casey said as they sat on her bed.

"Yeah." Kelsy said, "He's a sweet guy."

The door opened and Derek was there, "Casey..." He stopped as his eyes darted to Kelsy. "What's she doing here?" Derek asked, his eyes not leaving Kelsy.

"She came over because we are friends." Casey said standing from her bed. "So why shouldn't she be able to be here?"

"Yeah Derek. Is there a problem that I'm here?" Kelsy said challengingly. "Scared I'll beat you at something at home too?"

"I was just having an off day yesterday. You can never beat me." Derek said accepting the challenge.

"I'd like to see you try." She said as Derek turned and left, slamming the door shut.

"Competitive much?" Emily said.

"It's fun." Kelsy said, "I love competitiveness."

"Why?" Casey asked.

"It's a chellenge, and gives me something to do in my free time." Kelsy said grinning. "Don't you have that one person you always argue with?"

"Yeah, Derek." Casey said, "But that's because he's annoying, immature and ignorant."

"What would you do if you two didn't argue?" Kelsy asked her, "Wouldn't you miss it?"

"No." Casey said, "I would never miss Derek. If Derek was gone, then, well, life would be a lot better."

"Sure..." Kelsy said looking away.

"At first, we thought you _liked_ Derek." Emily said, "And that's why we tried warning you."

"Oh, I did, but..." She thought about it, "Sam asked me out, Sam's a really cool guy, so I thought I'd see how it would work."

"So you didn't like Sam when he asked you out?" Casey asked her.

"Well, now I do." She said, "It's just at first, I didn't see him that way."

"And you saw Derek that way?" Casey said sounding disgusted.

"Sort of..." She said blushing a bit.

Casey's door opened again and the three girls looked over, "Casey, Nora says we're going out to eat tonight." Edwin said, "And she said Emily and Kelsy could some along."

"Oh. Okay." Casey said as Edwin left closing the door.

"I can't go tonight. My family's going out to dinner too." Emily said sadly. "If it wasn't for that, you know I would totally go."

"As far as I know, I don't have anything planned." Kelsy said, "I can run accross the street and find out if you would like."

"Sure." Casey said.

Kelsy nodded, standing up, "I'll be right back." She left the room, and back towards her house. She passed Derek, who was coming back up the stairs from letting Sam out of the house.

"Seems like your going home." Derek said as he stopped a couple of steps below her on his way back up.

"Just to see if I can come out with you guys to dinner tonight." She smirked.

"You really like to do this to me, don't you?" He asked taking another step.

"Doing what?" She asked him.

"Being everywhere that I'm at, and what, at dinner, are you going to show me up there too?" He asked taking another step up the stairs, so he was the step below her. They were at eye level with eachother now.

"Why would you think that?" She asked taking back a step. He took a step towards her and she took another one up the stairs.

"Because I feel like I know your game all ready." He said taking another step, making her go back another. She reached the top of the stairs with him only one step away each time.

"Competition is a good thing Derek." She said as she took another step back. She felt her back to the wall and knew she couldn't go any further. He hovered infront of her, looking into her green eyes. "You have to admit, you strived more in hockey yesterday and today durring practice." She said softly, feelling cornered more.

"You really do talk a lot..." He said leaning down towards her.

She started to close her eyes, but then she opened them and pushed him away before they kissed. "No." She said walking around him. "Derek- I'm dating Sam, not you." She said as she walked down the stairs. He turned from where he was standing and watched her walk down the stairs. He turned and walked to his room, closing the door.

About a half hour later, the doorbell rang. Derek opened the door and saw it was Kelsy. "Hey!" He said trying to lighten the glare she was shooting at him. She ducked under his arm and went upstairs to Casey's room. "Do you want to come in?" He said to the door as he closed it. "_Yes, Derek! Thank you so much!_" He said mimicing her voice.

"Casey, my mom said yeah, I could go." She said as she sat in the swival chair in Casey's room.

"Awesome!" Casey said, "Mom and the family's going to love you! Well, from those you haven't met yet."

"That's great." Kelsy said, "I can't wait to meet everyone."

At dinner time, Kelsy came back over in a pair of purple skinny jeans with a white t-shirt with a purple guitar on it that was faded and it said _Rock and Roll never dies... if it's to loud, you're to old._ on the front. She wore a white jacket over it that was unzipped and a pair of purple and white converse. Edwin got the door and she entered.

"Mom, George, this is Kelsy Nyk." Casey introduced, "Kelsy, this is George, Nora, Edwin, as you know, Lizzy, Marty, and of course, Derek."

"It's nice to finally meet you, Kelsy," George said shaking her hand.

"It's nice to meet you all too." She said smiling sweetly. They all got ready to leave, Nora, Casey, Lizzy, and Kelsy in one car, while Derek, George, Marty and Edwin went in the other car. When they arrived at the restraunt, they got a large table and they all sat around it.

George started conversation, "I hear you're into hockey, Kelsy." He said starting off.

"Yeah, it's my favorite sport." She said smiling, "I've been playing since I was three."

"Wow, that's quite a long time." Nora said, "Are you going to be trying out for the team at school?"

"Oh, I'm all ready on it. I went to the practice on Monday and I played with the boys. I didn't play to my fullest since it's been a while since I last played, but the coach thought I was good, and asked me to join." Kelsy explained. "I was thinking of going for another sport originally, but hockey is good too."

"You play other sports too?" George said.

"Yeah, I also play basketball and soccer are my other two main ones other than hockey. Then I did cross country, vollyball and baseball too. I love sports." Kelsy told George. "I guess maybe because I'm a bit competitive."

"_A bit_?" Derek shot.

"Derek!" George shot at his son.

"Derek's right though. I'm pretty competitive." Kelsy said, "But enough about me!"

"Mom, Nora, I heard that Kelsy had given the team tips on how to play better, because she was better than everyone on the team." Casey brought up, looking over to Derek who sneered towards Casey.

"Is that true, Kelsy?" George asked.

"It's not because I'm better than everyone. It's just I know a different style of playing and technics is all." Kelsy said modestly. "I heard from Casey that you use to be in a band George." She said changing the topic.

"Yeah!" George said, "We rocked all out." He said playing air guitar, making Kelsy laugh. "I think it's rubbed off on Derek too."

"Derek?" Kelsy asked looking over towards Derek. "How so?"

"Oh- it's nothing." Derek said not wanting Kelsy to know more about him.

"He's in a band, him, Sam and-"

"It's okay. I would have been sure Sam would have mentioned it to you." Derek said cutting George off.

"I haven't been able to talk to Sam a lot about a lot of stuff yet." Kelsy said to Derek.

"You're friends with Sam too?" Nora asked her.

"Yeah, Sam and I _are_ _dating_." She directed towards Derek but made it seem like she wasn't. "Escuse me, I need to take care of something."

"Yeah, me too." Derek said as the two got up and left the table.

"Is there something going on that we don't know about?" George asked the group after Derek and Kelsy left.

"I think it has to do with more than her competitiveness." Edwin said nodding. "There's something more..."

"Do they like eachother?" Lizzy asked, looking to Nora and George for an answer.

"I'm not sure." George said looking to Nora.

"If they do, they have a strange way of showing it." Nora commented.

"What are you trying to do, Derek?" Kelsy said grabbing Derek's arm and pushing him towards the wall as they turned a corner.

"What are you talking about?" He said acting clueless.

"You know what I'm talking about, and you better quit it." She said, her eyes narrowing on Derek.

"Break up with Sam." He said and she took a step back, shocked.

"What?" She said, knowing exactly what he said.

"You know exactly what I said." He said.

"Why would I do a thing like that. It's only been two days."

"Because we both know you like me." He said looking down at her with a smirk.

"You're a real jerk, you know that?" She pointed out to him. "Just because your best friend asked me out before you did doesn't mean that I don't like Sam. Not everyone likes you Derek."

"And? All I know is that you like me, and you only said yes to Sam because he asked you." She narrowed her eyes more at him. "How do I know this? Well, let's just say that the walls have ears."

"I can't believe you..." She said in disbelief. "You're low, Derek." She said turning and walking away. "Don't talk to me again." She walked over to the table. "I'm sorry, my mom called, and I need to leave." Kelsy said grabbing her coat. "I'll see you at school tomorrow, Casey."

"Is she coming to pick you up?" Nora asked her.

"No, I'm taking a cab home." Kelsy said, "I'm terribly sorry." She waved bye as she left the restraunt.

Derek came back a minute later and sat down like nothing happened. Their food arrived and they started to eat. When they got home that night, Casey went into Derek's room.

"Knock please?" He said sounding annoyed.

"No! I want ot know what you said to Kelsy to why she won't even answer her phone?" Casey demanded from Derek.

"Why do you assume it's me, Casey?" Derek asked her.

"Because of what happened before dinner gives me a big clue it has something to do with you." Casey said, "And also, she seemed to hurry up and leave because her mother called. But then I realized, she doesn't own a cell phone, so how is it possible for her mother to call?"

"Casey, get out of my room **now**!" Derek said annoyed, standing up.

"Derek, just because she plays hockey doesn't mean she's a boy! She's a girl, and she has feellings too!" Casey said as Derek started to push her out of the room. "Whatever your doing Derek, you're going to regret it!" She yelled at the closed door. "Derek!"

"Go away, Casey!" He said as he walked over to his sterio and turned it up to drown everything else out.

Casey walked across the street over to Kelsy's house. Her mother answered the door and let her inside, saying Kelsy was in the basement. Casey walked over to the stairs to go into the basement and walked down, hearing a heavy bass music. She looked over the stair railing to see Kelsy in a white tank top and a pair of black shorts that went to her knees, and some hard tennis shoes. She had on a pair of bright green boxing gloves as she punched a hanging black kick boxing dummy hanging from the ceiling. Her hair was tied back and she wore a headband to hold back her bangs from getting in her eyes.

"Nice way to release anger..." Casey said as the song ended. Kelsy jumped and looked over, losing her balance, she fell onto the ground. "Oh my gosh, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine... but what are you doing here?" Kelsy asked her.

"I wanted to know what happened when you and Derek left the table." She said sitting on the ground next to Kelsy.

"Nothing that is important. Derek is an arrogant, selfish, and low person." Kelsy said taking off her gloves. "I don't ever want to talk to him, about him, or see him again."

"What happened? After tonight, you don't have to do anything about him any more." Casey said. "I just want to know what happened, so that I can whatever I can to help you through it."

"Thanks Casey." Kelsy said, "Earlier, when I went to leave to ask my parents if I could have dinner with you guys, Derek and I almost kissed."

"What?! But aren't you with Sam?"

"That's what I told him. And then when we were away from the table, he told me to break up with Sam." Kelsy explained. "And he said he knew that I liked him, because the walls had ears." She told Casey.

"I can't believe him! Casey said annoyed. "That is so low! He should not be saying that! Have you told Sam?"

"No! Sam can't find out." Kelsy said, "If he does, then I can see this all being bad."

"I don't know... I hope everything works out though." Casey said worried.

"So do I..." Kelsy said standing up. "You want to see my room? You've never been over here before."

"Yeah, sounds like a plan." Casey said as they walked upstairs.

* * *

**I realize there isn't that many DerekOC stories, but my friend and I both agree, Micheal Seater(Derek) is pretty cute. :D so yeah. You want to review and let me know what you think? Derek's kind of a jerk in the story, isn't he? Is everyone still in character? Do you have any questions? Well, chapter three is in the works still, so enjoy chapter 2 while it's all you have! Peace. Love. Green.**

**-TheComdemmedPadfoot**


End file.
